


In Love With An Android

by angelus2hot



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Community: 12_stories, Community: love_bingo, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan and Rommie admit their feelings to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Love With An Android

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** In Love With An Android  
>  **Fandom:** Andromeda  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dylan/Rommie  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,147  
>  **Summary:** Dylan and Rommie admit their feelings to each other.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Affection](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/344875.html) on my [Love Bingo](http://love_bingo.livejournal.com) card and for a prompt on my [12 Stories](http://12_stories.livejournal.com) card [Here](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/235626.html)  
>  **A/N2:** Inspired by the beautiful video [In Love With An Android](http://swannee.livejournal.com/31286.html) by the talented colls

“Rommie, I need you in my quarters.”

Without a moments hesitation Rommie took off running towards his room. She wasn’t wasting any time. Dylan needed her.

 

“You’re in love with him!” The accusation echoed through the corridor as Rommie rushed towards the captain’s quarters.

That had come out of nowhere. “What?”

“You heard me.” Andromeda sneered as her hologram appeared before Rommie. “You know the rules about fraternization. A captain and his...

Rommie didn’t even slow down. “Of course I know the rules. You don’t have to repeat them to me. I am you, you know.” There were other more rude things she could have said but that would have been as if she was insulting herself; so she resisted the urge. She came to a stop outside of Dylan’s room. “Look, I don’t know what has gotten into you... or me lately. But you’re really becoming a pain in my ass!” With those words the door to Dylan’s room slid open and she stepped inside effectively cutting off the disturbing conversation with Andromeda. Or so she had hoped.

“This conversation isn’t over.”

“Yes, it is. If you hadn’t noticed I said all I’m going to say on the subject.” Rommie crossed her arms over her chest as she spoke.

“Notice she didn’t deny it.”

Andromeda’s hologram once again appeared in front of Rommie. “I had noticed that.”

Dylan stepped into the room, a towel draped casually over his shoulders. “Good. You’re here. I need you to get Harper back here as soon as possible. He and Beka went on some sort of adventure before he could fix Andromeda’s...” Dylan’s voice trailed off as he noticed the chilly silence in the room. It was colder in here than the shower he had just taken. “Okay, what’s going on.”

“Nothing, Captain. I’ll get Harper.” Rommie turned to exit the room but stopped as Andromeda began to speak.

“Are you going to tell him?”

Without bothering to turn around she answered, “There’s nothing to tell.”

“I’m sorry I have to disagree. Your emotions can effect the safety of the Captain and the crew and that is something I just can’t allow.”

Dylan could almost see Rommie’s complexion darken with rage. “What gives you the right to...”

“I am the Andromeda Ascendant.” Andromeda stated as if it should be obvious to even the most simple-minded.

“That’s enough. Both of you.” Out of the corner of his eye he saw the hologram standing still. “Okay, the three of you. So out with it. What’s going on between you?”

Andromeda gave her one more chance. “Well?”

Stubbornly, Rommie shook her head.

The hologram shrugged her shoulders. “Rommie’s in l...”

“Don’t you dare!”

The words were barely out of Rommie’s mouth before Andromeda finished the sentence the hologram had started. “She’s in love with you, Captain.”

Dylan’s mouth hung open as he stared at Rommie, or the back of her head since she hadn’t bothered to turn around yet. “Is this true?”

But Rommie refused to answer. She stood facing the door as if hoping it would open up and give her a means of escape. 

“Andromeda?”

“Yes, Captain?”

“Engage privacy mode.” He and Rommie needed to talk but they didn’t need an audience even if it was his ship.

“Privacy mode engaged.” And with those words the hologram disappeared from sight.

Dylan placed his hands on Rommie’s shoulders and gently urged her to turn around. As soon as she had, he cupped her face in his hands and repeated his question. “Is this true?”

“Yes.” The word was whispered so softly that he barely heard it and for a moment he stood dumbfounded as the meaning washed over him.

But before he could say anything Rommie had already formed a conclusion.

“I’m sorry, Captain. As soon as I get Harper, I’ll have him reprogram me so that I...”

“What? You will do no such thing. As a matter of fact permission is hereby denied for any reprogramming to your avatar self.”

“Aye, Aye, Captain.” Rommie saluted him smartly.

Dylan ran his hand through his hair as he began to pace the confines of his room. “I didn’t mean it like that and you know it.” He stopped pacing. “Do you regret it?”

“I’m a warship.” At Dylan’s look she quickly amended. “Okay, I’m an avatar of a warship. The Andromeda Ascendant. The ship made flesh. An android, who against all the rules and regulations is in love with her captain.”

“But that’s...”

“Captain, I love you. But you know just as well as I do that there are very good reasons for those rules. Look what happened to my sister ship the Pax Magellanic. I don’t want to...”

Dylan quickly interrupted. He had never thought he would ever hear those three little words come out of Rommie. And now that he had there was no way he was going to let her take them back. “I can’t say what went wrong between your sister ship and her captain but I know there is one important difference between them and us.”

“What?”

“I’m in love with you, Rommie. You, an android, the Andromeda Ascendant; the ship made flesh and whatever other roles you might have. I’m in love with an android and I’m not ashamed of that.” Dylan reached out and stroked her cheek with his fingertips. “But you didn’t answer my question. “Do you regret it?”

She could feel herself melting, giving in at his touch. She knew there were other arguments she could have made to try and stop what was happening between them but she didn’t have the strength to fight her feelings any longer. “No. I don’t regret it, Dylan.”

It wasn’t the first time she had ever said his name but it was the first time since she had admitted her feelings and it made all the difference in the universe to him. “Say it.”

“I love you, Dylan.”

He closed his eyes and let the words wash over him. 

His eyes flew open as she poked him in the ribs. “Your turn.”

Dylan’s laughter echoed through the room as he rubbed his side. “I love you, too, Rommie. I’ve loved you for a very long time.”

 

 

“You can’t possibly want to. Not again?”

“Why do you think I’ve been taking so many cold showers?” He wrapped his arms around her and slowly pulled her unresisting body closer to him

“I thought that was because Harper hadn’t fixed it yet.” Rommie teased as she snuggled deeper against Dylan’s chest.

“That too. But I wouldn’t have needed so damn many if it weren’t for you.”

She leaned back to stare into his blue eyes. “And how is that my fault?”

He ran his hand down the side of her body before he rolled her beneath him. He didn’t answer her question. But then again he really didn’t have to.


End file.
